


Stay away from the psychopath

by milexandmore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Rosie, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Sad Sherlock, Scared Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: After a nasty comment from her classmate, Rosie becomes suspicious of Sherlock intentions not to say rather afraid of him.- Inspired by a short story written byaddignisherlock-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://addignisherlock.com/post/162579769901/just#_=_) & [this one](http://addignisherlock.com/post/162606023331/continuation-of-this-dont-blame-the-children)
> 
> Thanks to [SilentRaven97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven97/pseuds/SilentRaven97), my beta reader on this work.

“Sherlock, could you pick our daugh….“ Sherlock smiles but John can’t see him while is busy finishing making coffee “…I mean my daughter from school today, I had to take another shift at the clinic today?” 

Sherlock’s smile fades but he replies “Of course John.”

“Thanks!" He pours his coffee in his thermos flask and adds "Got to go, see you later…”

"See you" replies Sherlock faintly as John is already out of the door.

*****

A bit later Sherlock arrives at Rosie’s school, so happy that he get s to pick her up, and spend some time alone with her, John has  been  letting him babysit her more and more lately, but it’s the first time that he got to pick her up from school. 

“Hey, Rosie! Ready to go home?" he says as he sees her walking out of the school door, with her friend of the moment, a girl called Tania something. 

“Who’s that Rosie? That’s not your dad, right?” says the little girl next to Rosie.

“No, it’s my…” Rosie trailed off. 

“Oh, I know him! I’ve seen him in the papers my dad was reading the other day. My dad said he was in UNI with him once. My dad says he is a freak and a psychopath though... He is probably dangerous maybe you should stay away from him…” and Sherlock feels like he’s in UNI again with no defence, he feels so vulnerable, but what hurts him the most is the look of doubt on Rosie’s face, and what she says next.

“I’ll just wait till daddy gets here… Sherlock…”

“Ok, I’ll text him then…”

 

Sherlock opened his phone and text ed John: Busy on a case, can’t pick Rosie up. - SH

 

John received the  t ext and is suddenly filled with anger, he just asks one thing from Sherlock, and the bastard goes away on a case. With no other options, he calls Mrs Hudson. 

“Hello Mrs H?”

“John, dear, what is it?”

“I’m sorry to ask you that, but could you pick Rosie up from school, I asked Sherlock to do it, but he apparently preferred to run away on a case at the last moment.”

“Sure, I’m going straight away John, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Mrs H, I should be back at  B aker Street in one hour and a half at the latest.”

“There’s no problem, I’ll prepare a quick snack when we get home and we’ll wait for you.”

“Ta again.”

 

Sherlock contemplate s  going back to Baker Street, but it will blow away his cover, even if John isn’t home. So instead he takes up walking around London, updating his mind palace map with the latest work done on the roads, until it is late enough that John has probably return ed to Baker Street for a few hours and that he can say that he solve d the fake case. 

 

He tries to enter the flat as quietly as possible. John is in the kitchen feeding Rosie up. 

“Sherlock?”

“Hello John, how was your day?” he says as jovially as possible, hoping that John won’t press too much on his previous text. 

“Bad!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you also sorry to have run away on a case when you were supposed to pick Rosie up?”

“I…”

“No, I ask you just one thing Sherlock, one thing! You could have just told me that you didn’t want to pick her up, or that you were going to be busy earlier! But not at the last minute! You should be thankful that Mrs H was there!”

“I’m sorry, the case was unexpected…”

“And you couldn’t have said no?”

“I…”

“You know what? It’s fine, I won’t be asking you anything anymore, you could consider yourself free as a bird, not that it wasn’t already the case!”

“John, it’s not that! I’m happy to babysit Rosie, it’s just…”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, I don’t want to hear your excuses. I’m gonna put Rosie to bed.”

 

Sherlock hangs up his coat and scarf and slowly goes to his bedroom. As soon as the door is closed he feels the tears leaving his eyes. He has enjoyed every moment he has spent with Rosie, he loves her more than anything but now, she hates him, and John hates him too. He feels miserable, and he doesn’t even know how to tr y to make it better, for the first time in his life he feels clueless. 

 

John gets back down to make himself a cup of tea, and then goes to bed when he sees that apparently his discussion with Sherlock is finished. 

 

Sherlock doesn’t sleep that night and goes to his mind palace to find out what he did wrong


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, he waits until Rosie and John are gone to get out of his bedroom. 

 

Rosie says goodbye to her daddy and went to speak to her friend Tania until the bell rings out to announce the beginning of the class. 

“Is the psychopath going to pick you up today too?”

“I don’t think so no…”

“You know I spoke to my father yesterday, and he told me that he was dangerous, he says that he can do magic tricks: he says that he can tell everything about you without even knowing you…”

“Yes I know it’s called deductions!” says Rosie proudly.

“Is it true that he has a human skull? My daddy told me that he had it in his bedroom at school, he says that he probably  killed the man and  kept his skull…”

“Billy?”

“Who?”

“The skull is named Billy, but I don’t think Sherlock killed him, he says that it’s his friend…”

“Well, my dad told me that  he doesn’t have any friends because he is a freak.

“My dad is his friend…”

“Really?”

“Yes, we live with him, he’s my dad’s flatmate, has been since a long time even before I was born, my daddy told me.”   

“Well, I think you should be careful since his last friend was a skull, maybe he plans to kill you and your dad…”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, my daddy told me that he likes crime now.”

“He’s a consulting detective, he solves crimes, not commit them.”

“Well, maybe he does both…”

And then the bell rings. 

Rosie is a little bit relieved to see that it’s her dad picking her up today, she had to  admit that after what Tania had told  her she’s a bit afraid of Sherlock.

 

“Hi sweetheart, how was your day?” says John when he had  picked her up.

“Fine, we studied the solar system today daddy.”

“Well that’s good, and how do you find it?”

“It’s very interesting, I love the planet Saturn, because it has a ring around it, it’s like it’s doing hula hoop.” she said laughing. 

“True, never seen it that way, you should  teach it to Sherlock, the idiot has  forgotten everything about the solar system apparently.”

At the mentioned of Sherlock, Rosie frizzes. 

“What’s wrong darling?” asks John worried. 

“Nothing, I just… I thought I  forgot something but now I remember I put it in my bag before going so it’s fine.”

“Great, let’s go home then.”

 

Sherlock is out when they arrived at Baker Street, and they don’t see him before they went to bed. Rosie is a bit relieved to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, while she’s eating breakfast she looks to the living room, and see Billy the skull sitting on the mantel, and she suddenly recalls the conversation she had with Tania the day before. So she asks her dad: “Is it true that Sherlock killed Billy and  kept his skull?”

John spits out the tea he’s been drinking: “What??? Who told you that?”

“It’s Tania, she said that her father had been at UNI with Sherlock, and he told her that he didn’t have any  friends because he’s a freak, he told her that he had a skull in his bedroom and that he thinks that Sherlock had actually killed the man and ke pt his skull.”

“First of all, Rosie, I forbid you to say that Sherlock is a freak! Do you hear me?”

“Sorry daddy…”

“Only  idiots and very bad people call him that, and you  are neither of those, you know Sherlock, you know that he is nice to you, that he cares about you and loves you very much. And second of all, I don’t actually know where this skull comes from but I can swear to you that Sherlock didn’t kill this man.”

“You’re sure? Because he is a psychopath, psychopaths kill people.”

“What the hell are you on about now?! Sherlock is not a psychopath, has Tania told you that?”

“Yes…” 

“And you believe her?”

“I don’t know… She told me that he was probably dangerous and that I should stay away from him, but then it’s complicated to stay away from him when he’s  living in the same house as  I am .”

“Listen to me Rosie! Sherlock is not dangerous, he is not a psychopath and he will never ever  hurt you, ok?! You can tell Tania that her dad is an idiot! And you should stop believing what this girl is telling you ok.”

“I’m sorry daddy….” she starts to sob. 

“It’s alright Rosie, just don’t believe everything people say, especially if it’s about Sherlock, there  are very few people who actually know him, the two people who  know him best are probably you and I, and I know for sure that he’ll never hurt any of us. Trust me on that. Let’s go to school now.”

 

Sherlock has been listening to the whole conversation pretending to still be sleeping, he’s tearing up, it’s worse than what he thought, Rosie doesn’t actually  hate him, she is afraid of him, and wants to stay as far away as possible  from him. What is he going to do now, move out? The first thing he does is hide Billy underneath his bed, Rosie would believe that he got rid of it that way, as he can’t really get rid of it, his late favourite uncle who was his godfather gave it to him, he was an anthropologist and had quite a collection.

 

Rosie goes to school and tries to avoid Tania before the class starts and she actually succeeds it but at the next break, the girl goes to her. 

“Hey Rosie, my father asked me :  how is the psychopath?”

“Sherlock is not a psychopath.“

“Really, who told you so?”

“My dad and he also said that your dad is an idiot!”

“Your dad said what?”

“He said that your dad is an idiot as only idiots or bad people  call Sherlock a psychopath or a freak!”

“ Yo ur dad  is  the idiot, living with a psychopath who is gonna kill you in your sleep!”

“My dad said that Sherlock would never hurt me…”

“And I think your dad is wrong, Sherlock is a freak, my dad and all his friends told me so, and if most  (more)  people say it, it’s probably true!”

 

Rosie and John come back to Baker Street and Sherlock is actually there, he has made tea and with the help of Mrs Hudson actually  baked some biscuits for them. 

“Hi Sherlock, no case today?” asks John when they arrive at the flat.

“No, I’m taking a break.”

“A break? Did I hear you right?” 

“Yes, the last private case was too dull even if it takes me a couple of days to solve it, and Lestrade has nothing better than a 3 to offer at the moment, and as you already know I will never go out for anything…”

“Less than a 7, yeah” finishes John “And we owe the pleasure of this snack to what exactly?”

“Nothing, I just thought it  would be nice…” John looks at him curiously and Sherlock adds “ok and I was bored!” 

“Well, it  is  surely better to do things like that when you’re bored than to try to burn the whole flat with your experiments.” John chuckles. 

But suddenly Rosie behind him becomes pale “Is it true, that you want to burn the whole flat?” she asks slowly. 

They both look at her surprised at her scared voice.

“Of course not Rosie! Your father is joking, and moreover, I don’t do dangerous experiment s  at home anymore, I took them at Bart’s since you came around honeybee.” Sherlock tries to reassure her.

“You do dangerous experiment s ?” 

“Not so often anymore, I’m more careful since your dad came around.”

“Why?” 

“Because I know he doesn’t like  it  when I’m putting myself in danger…”

“Do you put other people in danger too?” 

“Never sweetheart. Do you want a biscuit?”

“Is it you  who made them?”

“Actually yes but with the help of Mrs Hudson obviously.”

“I’m not really hungry, can I go play in the living room dad?” 

“Sure…” says John confused. 

They watch her go and then John turns to Sherlock who is slumping his shoulders looking utterly defeated. 

“I’m sorry Sherlock, I don’t know why she is like that, maybe she is starting to be sick…”

“No John. I know why….”

“Care to explain?”

“No need, enjoy your tea, I need to go to Bart’s…”

“Now? Why?”

“Got to check an experiment, I told you I was bored, did you think I just spend my time cooking?”

“Of course not, then be careful…”

“Always, see you later.”

“Bye.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, John had just put Rosie to bed, when Sherlock comes back. 

“Took you long enough…”

“Yeah… sorry I’d just chatted a bit with Molly…”

“Really?”

“Well she did most of the talk ing while I was busy waiting for my results, I needed to start the experiment again as the first one had failed.”

“Sounds more like you, by the way, what happened to your friend Billy the skull?”

“Ah, you  noticed  …”

“Of course, I’m more observant than you think, and a missing skull on one’s mantel isn’t really going unnoticed. So where is it?”

“I  got  rid of him.”

“What? Why?”

“He seems to upset Rosie, so I put him away.”

“But you really liked it.”

“He was a present from my late godfather, he was an anthropologist, so yes I was attached to it, which is why I only hide him underneath my bed, but for Rosie’s sake I’d prefer to pretend that I really  got  rid of him.”

“I get that you heard our little conversation this morning.”

“Yes, I think your daughter is best friends, with the daughter of a former UNI classmate of mine, which I suspect is Sebastian Wilkes.”

“Sebastian Wilkes, the banker bastard?”

“Yeah, or one of his UNI mates, but I think Sebastian is a more possible choice.”

“Well, that explains a lot…”

There is a short silence before John says “Maybe if you actually explain to her where the skull  came from she would be less afraid of it.”

“Maybe…” 

Then after that they stay silent until John goes to bed. 

 

In the middle of the night, Rosie wakes up screaming. 

“Daddy! No!” She cries. 

John immediately goes to her: “Darling, what is the matter? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Sherlock is going to kill you!” 

“Now what are you saying now? I already told you that Sherlock will never hurt any of us!” 

“But in my dream, he was killing you and then he took your skull and place d it on the mantel to replace Billy the skull.”

“Shh shh, it’s only a nightmare darling, none of it is real…”

“But he already made the place on the mantel, Billy ha s  disappear ed .”

“He got rid of it because he knows that you were afraid of it, so he put it away to not upset you further, babe.”

“So he’s not going to kill you?”

“Of course not darling, Sherlock is never going to kill anyone.”

“He didn’t put poison in the biscuit either then?”

“You thought… what?” he chuckles to himself but then he sees that his daughter was serious. “No, he didn’t poison the biscuits. Is this why you didn’t want to eat them?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Sweetheart I’m going to tell you something. I’ve known Sherlock for more than 10 years now, I’ve never seen him care for someone, as much as he cares about you, he truly loves you, he would do anything for you, so he certainly is not going to hurt you! I want you to stop thinking that! You enjoyed spending time with him before no?”

“Yes…” 

“Why  has  that changed then? Because of what Tania said? Because he didn’t pick you from school when he was supposed too?”

“He did…”

“What?”

“He did c o me to pick me up at the school, I just refused to go with him, and told him that I’d prefer to wait for you, but in the end he sent Nana.” 

“No I sent Nana because I was busy at the clinic, that’s why I had asked Sherlock to come and pick you up in the first place. Why did you refuse to go with him?”

“Because that’s  w hen that Tania told me that he was a psychopath and I should stay away from him.”

“And what did he do when you told him that you didn’t want to go with him?” 

“He looked sad, and said that he w as going to text you then he went away.”

“Did you apologize to him?” 

“No…why?”

“When I asked him to come and pick you up, he truly was happy to do so, he was happy to spend some time with you, and you just send him away, refusing to go with him, you hurt him, Rosie.” 

“Did I?” 

“I think so yes, I know that since then he tries his best to make you happy again, he got rid of the skull even if he loves it because it was scaring you, he prepared you your favourite biscuits, but you refused to eat any of them.”

“I’m sorry daddy… I didn’t want to hurt him...”

“That’s not to me that you should apologise, it’s to Sherlock! Not now though, now it’s time to sleep, you  should apologize tomorrow at breakfast ok?”

“Ok, good night daddy.”

“Night sweetheart.”  


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Sherlock tries to avoid John, and especially Rosie, he doesn’t want to upset her, he heard about the nightmare she had about him and it hurts him so much to think that she’s so afraid of him and she thinks he is capable of hurting either of them when he just loves them so very much. When he heard her say that she dreamt that he was killing John, it was too much for him and he ran away from Baker St. He spend the rest of the night walking around London, and the next morning had start ed  searching for a flat not too far away from 221B as he still has his habits in the area, and doesn’t want to change everything, but more than that even if Rosie wants to be away from him, he still wants to be close to them.

 

Two days after that, with the help of Mycroft, he had found a small flat a couple of streets away from Baker St, it’s not ideal but it’ll have to do. When John sends him texts, he answers with vague replies, pretending to be on a difficult case for Lestrade.  

 

When John goes  to pick Rosie up from school she told him: 

“I’m no longer friend s with Tania, daddy!”

“Really, why not?”

“She is obviously an idiot! She says that Clara was almost blind that’s why she was wearing glasses.”

“And Clara is not blind?”

“Of course not, I told her that her glasses glass were really thin, mostly synonymous of a slight correction, I then asked Clara if I could try her glasses on to confirm my theory.”

“And?”

“I was right, there was not too much correction, I couldn’t really notice a big difference… Clara told me that she wears them so that her eyes aren’t too tired all the time, she also said that she had found my deduction brilliant.”

“Well, I think Sherlock taught you right then, in a little while, you w ill become as brilliant as him.”

“Tania is also obviously an idiot, because she says that you were an idiot…”

“And I’m not?”

“Of course not, you’re a doctor, and Sherlock once told me that even if you called each other idiots it was rather affectionate, he told me that you were pretty damn smart, smarter than you think you are.”

“Really? Sherlock told you that?”

“Yep!” she says in the same tone as Sherlock often does.  

 

A week after Sherlock had last s et a foot  in Baker St, after Rosy ’s nightmare, comes the birthday of the little girl. John had invited all of their friends, Mrs Hudson of course, Greg, Molly, Mike Stamford, he even went as far as invit ing Mycroft, because he knows how he secretly loves Rosie very much. He also sent an invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes even if he wasn’t sure they  would travel to London, but they seem to like his daughter very much, and since he didn’t talk to his mother since he went to Afghanistan and that his father died 20 years ago, Sherlock’s parents were the closest thing that Rosie has to grandparents. 

Mrs Hudson arrived first with cupcakes and biscuits that she had made for the occasion, Molly and Mike arrived close after, then it’s the turn of Sherlock’s parents who as soon as they arrive cosset Rosie, with cuddles, kiss es and her first little present. 

 

“Rosie, I think we said that you  had to  wait until the cake and everyone arrived to open your gifts.” John says as Rosie was ready to open Sherlock’s parents gift. 

“But…”

“It’s fine, John, this is just a small thing that we bought on the road to here, her real present is bigger.”

“Can I open it then daddy? Please?” and she does a small pout so like Sherlock that he can’t really resist her. 

“Yes, but only this one darling, ok?”

“Yes daddy thank you. And thank you Mr and Mrs Holmes.”

“Oh darling you can call us Violet and Siger or even grandpa and grandma… if you father agrees of course.” 

“Sure, I mean you are probably the closest thing she  has to grandparents, and she’s already calling Mrs H. Nana so I don’t see any problem.”

Rosie opens her small gift, containing sweets and little plastic  jewelry . “Thank you grandpa and grandma.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” said Mrs Holmes.

 

Mycroft then arrived. 

 

“Hello Mycroft.”

“Myc!“ Rosie runs to him and hugs his leg. 

“Hello Rosamund, happy to see you too!”   


Rosie goes back to play in the living room while Mycroft and John stay in the foyer.   


“My brother charged me to give you this present from him if you want to accept it.” 

“What? He’s not coming himself?” asks John. 

“No, I’m afraid he thinks his presence will only upset the little one.”

“For god’s sake it’s been one week since we last saw him and he can’t be busy on a case with Lestrade, as he’s here, so where is he?”

“At his flat.”

“What? His flat is here Mycroft, what are you talking about?”

“My brother moved away a couple of days ago, he wanted to keep his distance from Rosamund as apparently his presence in here has caused "serious  nightmares" , his words not mine.”

“It was only once, she hadn’t had another one after that! 

“And if my brother was  here ,  he probably  would have told you that it was because he wasn’t there anymore to upset her.” 

“This is absurd Mycroft! Tell me the address!”

“What is happening dear?” asks Mrs Holmes who had heard John raising his voice from the living room.

“Your son is an idiot, that is what is happening!”

“Dr Watson do calm down, please.” says Mycroft.

“Don’t doctor me Mycroft, give me the damn address so I can bring you  brother’s bloody arse here!”

“Where is Sherlock, Myc?” ask Mrs Holmes.

“My name is Mycroft mother, not Myc I already told you, I already tolerate that Rosamund calls me this but not you, and Sherlock is at his flat a couple of streets away from Baker St… He is refusing to come because apparently, his presence caused Rosamund nightmares.”

“What all of this is about Mycroft? Sherlock would never do anything to make Rosie scared, why would she had nightmares about him?”

“That’s because one of these bloody children at school had told Rosie that Sherlock was a dangerous psychopath, who apparently want s to kill me and her!” 

“And she believed that?”

“Apparently yes, for awhile, now that we had a little conversation, she is no longer  friends with this idiotic child, who is none other than Sebastian Wilkes’s daughter according to Sherlock.”

“Sebastian… I see…” says Sherlock’s mother

“You know him?”

“Well I never really met him but I remember him from UNI, he was always bullying my little William. He was not very strong if I recall correctly but was friends with practically all of the rugby team, and they started to hit him after he refused to tutor Sebastian in chemistry where he was top of his class. I also think they  beat him up because they discovered he was gay and had a crush on one  of  the rugby players.”

“Sherlock is gay?”

“Well of course! You didn’t know?”

“I thought he was maybe asexual, since relationships aren’t really his thing, and I have never seen him with anyone since I known him.” 

“It’s true that since this Victor Trevor at UNI, he didn’t seem interested in pursuing another relationship though…”

“Though what?”

“I think he fell in love with someone a long time ago but he’s too afraid to tell him…”

“Really why? Who is it? Do I know him?”

“I think you do yeah…” Violet and Mycroft exchanged a knowing smile. 

“Who is it then?”

“That’s not for me to tell, you should ask Sherlock.”

They stay silent for a couple of seconds. 

“Mycroft what is the address? I  refuse to celebrate Rosie’s birthday without Sherlock here!”

“Fine!” Mycroft gives him a small card with the address written on it. “It’s only a couple of streets away as I said…”

“Wait a minute… Isn’t that the street where Angelo’s is?”

“Exactly, there was a small room to rent just upstairs from the restaurant.”

“Right, could you keep on eye on Rosie, while I go to  find him.”

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Rosie asks as she sees her dad putting on his jacket. 

“I’m going to pick Sherlock up, I’ll be back in a minute, darling.”

“I want to come with you, I want to see Sherlock too!”

“I’m going to bring him back darling, just wait here with Mycroft, and your grandparents right?”

“No! I want to come with you! I need to apologize to Sherlock remember?”

“Can you wait for a sec, while we go and get him then?” he asks Mrs Holmes and Mycroft.

“Sure go and get my boy John, we’ll be fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Angelo’s. Angelo was sweeping the floor of his restaurant, with the door open to ventilate.

“Hi John, Rosie, how happy I am to see you two here, you need anything?”

“No thanks, we’re fine we just wanted to come and see Sherlock.”

“Oh right, well you have to take the door next to the toilet, climb up the stairs and it’s the door on the right.”

“Thank you Angelo.”

“No problem, John!”

 

They climb up the stairs and John knocks on the door.

“Go away Mycroft, I already told you that I won’t go, it would only upset Rosie.”

“Sherlock it’s us, please open the door.”

“Us?”

“Yes, John and Rosie.”

“Rosie is here?”

“Yes.” John starts to say but then Rosie interrupts him: 

“Sherlock I’m sorry for what I said, you’re not a psychopath, Tania is an idiot!”

“Could you please open the door now?” asks John.

“I don’t want Rosie to be afraid…”

“Rosie is not afraid of you Sherlock, stop it with this!”

“I miss you Sherlock!” says Rosie suddenly, and Sherlock opens the door quickly, eyes a bit red from crying. 

“I miss you too, my sweet honeybee!” he says taking Rosie in his arms and cuddling her closely. And John also feels emotional at the sight. 

“Would you come back home now? We’re actually waiting for you to celebrate the little miss birthday.”

“Sure, happy birthday sweetheart.” Sherlock placed a kiss in Rosie’s blond curly hair. 

“Thank you, papa!” she says placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Sherlock looks at John in shock and John looks the same way at his daughter. 

“What did you  call Sherlock, darling?”

“I called him papa since I’m calling his mum and dad, grandma and grandpa!”

“You what?” says Sherlock 

“It’s fine Sherlock, your mother offered and I agreed, it’s the closest thing she has to grandparents, and she  is  already calling Mrs Hudson nana.”

“You’re sure  you’re fine with this?”

“Yes, and I’m also fine with her calling you papa, if you’re fine with it too, of course…”

“Really? Oh John, I love you!” and when he realized what he  said he looks at anywhere but John, and gulps, “I’m sor…”

“I love you too!” replies John, and he placed a kiss at the corner of his lips, and Sherlock stays frozen for a couple of seconds, blinking. 

“I think, I already told you that I find this a bit scary when you do that Sherlock.”

“Sorry, it’s just… did you… actually… told me… that…”

“I love you, yes, but you said it first by the way!” and John laughs.

“I love you too Sherlock, and you daddy.” says Rosie still in Sherlock’s arms, pressing a kiss on their cheeks.

“And we love you too sweetheart!” says John. “Are you ready to come with us?” he asks Sherlock.  


“Yeah sure, let me just change into something a little bit more presentable and grab my things… well, that is if I’m allowed to come back to Baker St…”

“Of course your idiot, you didn’t even have to leave in the first place, and moreover we miss you!” 

“I miss you too, you know…” 

“Well, hurry up then, we’ll wait for you and go back to Baker St to celebrate Rosie’s birthday, everybody is waiting for us.”

“I’ll be only a minute...”


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived back at Baker St, Rosie in one of John’s arm and at the end of the other arm, John holds hands with Sherlock. 

“They’re back!” says Mrs Holmes and Mrs Hudson who have been spying at the window for them. 

As soon as they passed the threshold of the flat, everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to Rosie. 

After that Mrs Holmes starts to cosset her younger son as she does with her granddaughter, and apparently, Rosie doesn’t want to let go of Sherlock either. When she has blown out her candles and Mycroft has started cutting the cake, John starts to bring her, her gifts. 

“Which one do you want to open first, darling?” 

“The one from Sherlock, please!”, and Sherlock smiles behind her, where she is  sitting on his lap. 

Rosie opens Sherlock’s gift which is a cuddly bumblebee, but not any bumblebee, the one  which belonged  to him when he was younger, his initials still written on a small tag.

“Oh, a bee, I love it papa!” at the name everyone looks at both John and Sherlock but as neither seems to react at this, they just assume that it must be normal. 

Then Violet Holmes says: “Oh darling, is that your bee from when you were little, I thought you had thrown it away when you went to UNI?”

“Well… In the end, I couldn’t bring myself to do it…“ he blushes a bit from embarrassment “but now I’m glad because I can give it to Rosie!” he smiles at his mother and then at John. 

“It’s your bee then?” asks Rosie.

“Yes darling, I had it from when I was born and I kept it all those years…”

“Why don’t you keep it then?”

“I want you to have it, because I love you, and I think you deserve it!” 

“Is it really your childhood cuddly toy?” asks John.

“Yes John! I think that everybody had got it by now, this is my first and favourite cuddly toy from my younger years…”

“And you wanted Rosie to have it, even after what happened?”

“Nothing happened John, at least none of it was her fault, and of course I want her to have it, as she is probably the only child I would ever have… I have no one else to give it to… but if that upsets you…”

“No! No! That doesn’t upset me at all! I… I didn’t think that you would be ready to do something like this for her that’s all…”

“John, I would do anything for her, or for you for that matter!” 

“Daddy?” Rosie breaks him from his stupor from Sherlock’s words, John answers “Yeah darling?”

“Can you kiss papa again like you did when we were at Angelo’s?”

John clears his throat, noting that all the eyes were on him at that moment. “Yeah sure…” he says and put a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek, making the man broke into a genius smile.

“No! Not like that daddy! On the mouth, as you did before?”

“You did what?” says almost everyone in the room. 

“Maybe it’s not the moment darling.” 

At that Sherlock’s smile  fades a little, and damn it, John can’t  bear to see him like that anymore, especially if he is the one to make him feel like this, this man deserves everything. And so as if to say fuck it, he presses a passionate kiss to Sherlock’s mouth, and after only a few seconds Sherlock  kisses him back fervently. 

Rosie squeals next to them: “Yeah! Yeah!” 

And everyone just smiles around them.

****

The next morning Rosie asks at breakfast: 

“Can Sherlock drop me  off at school today daddy?”

“Sure darling, well only if you want to Sherlock…”

“What? Of course, I want to John, it would be a pleasure to walk you to school Rosie!”

“Thanks papa, and could you pick me up as well?”

“Of course, if you want me to!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and say Hi on [ my Tumblr ](http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have requests or prompts you can contact me either through my Tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com. I also started to do some fanart so you can ask for these too. 
> 
> Hope you liked the story! Leave a kudo or comment to let me know :)


End file.
